In the interest of saving modern fuel costs, space heating stoves adapted to burn wood or similarly safe materials have been introduced into modern homes. As an example of such, U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,205 shows a stove adapted for connection to and use in a fireplace.
Most such stoves have a door-closed access opening for introducing wood or other fuel through a generally vertical side wall. The broiler device of the present invention is adapted for detachable connection with such stove when the access door is open and thereby to provide the means for cooking food, and thus further reducing fuel costs while the space heating stove is in operation.